Sterek
by soupir 424
Summary: Stiles se réveille dans une chambre inconnue, aux côtés d'un inconnu qui se révèle être Derek
1. Un réveil surprise

Derek Hale et Stiles Stillinski

PDV Stiles

Chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. C'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et même s'il était encore dans les brumes du sommeil, une chose était sûr, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit dans une chambre aux murs fait des briques. Il voulut se retourner mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un bras, assez musclé au passage, le retenait par la taille. Il préféra ne pas bouger pour éviter de réveiller la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Complètement réveillé il essayat de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien put faire la veille au soir. Mais rien n'y fit, aucuns souvenirs ne remontaient à la surface. Le noir complet. Hyperactif comme il l'était, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gigoter pour se défaire de cette étreinte étouffante. Grognements de gros chats, la personne se retourna et le bras disparut. Stiles put enfin respirer. Il se retourna afin de voir la tête du mystérieux inconnu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que l'homme couché à ses côtés n'était autre que Derek Hale, l'Alpha le plus bourru que la Terre n'est jamais porté. Ses cheveux brunc étaient en bataille, une barbe de quelque jours lui mangeait le visage et ses muscles finement sculpté le rendait agréable à regarder. Très sexy pensa Stiles. Son coeur ratta un battement. Hein ? A quoi je viens de penser là ? J'ai sûrement du boire hier et les effets se font encore ressentir. Justement j'ai un affreux mal de tête. Pas de doute j'ai bu hier soir. Remarquant que Derek dormait toujours, Stiles décida qu'il était le moment de partir. Son coeur battait à un rythme fou. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Pourquoi il était en slip? Il n'avait pas coucher avec l' Alpha au moins ? SI ? Non? Il ramassa en quatrième vitesse ses affaires, ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller et sortit de la chambre. Au moment de descendre les escaliers, il se prit le pied dans la manche de son pull qu'il tenait en main, et tomba dans l'escalier avec un bruit de tous les diables. Arrivé en bas, en mille morceaux, Stiles se releva. He merde pensa-t-il là je suis sûr que je l'ai réveillé. Et en effet Derek apparut sur le palier, les cheveux hisurtes et ne portant qu'un simple boxer,... Il fixa Stiles de ses yeux ténébreux et lui fit un rare sourire qui découvrirent ses dents blanches. Stiles rougit et se rhabilla en vitesse tandis que Hale descendait les escaliers sans lacher du regard Stiles. Celui-ci avait atteint la porte et s'appretait à partir quand Derek le rappela:

\- He Stiles!

\- Oui? demanda Stiles de plus en plus rouge

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça. Viens boire un café répondit Derek sur un ton catégorique. Et il partit dans la cuisine sans laisser le temps à Stiles de répondre.

Il suivit donc Derek qui lui présenta une tasse de café fumante. Il s'installa sur la table de la cuisine en ruine et se mit à boire en silence. Derek s'assit en face de lui et le regarde avec attention. Cela devint tellement gênant que Stiles décida de prendre la parole:

\- Peux-tu me dire ce que je fais chez toi ? Dans ton lit en plus ? En slip. J'espère que tu n'as pas abusé de moi. Sinon je vais le dire à mon père, il est shérif tu sais. Je crois qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir te mettre en prison et ...

\- STOP ! aboya Derek Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Tu parles toujours autant quand tu es stressé ou c'est juste une habitude?

\- C'est une habitude mais comment tu sais que je suis stressé ? le questionna Stiles

\- Les battements de ton coeur

-Ha... Stiles devint encore plus rouge qu'il n'était possible de l'être.

\- Bon je vais t'expliquer avant que tu me fasses une crise cardiaque. Hier soir, je faisais mon jogging dans les bois lorsque j'ai croisé Scott. Il te tenait dans ses bras. Tu était en train d'aider Scott à maitriser son loup intérieur lorsqu'il a perdu le contrôle. Sans le vouloir il t'a éjecter contre un arbre et tu as perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il est revenu lui-même il a décidé de venir demander mon aide. Comme tu étais toujours évanouis et que la nuit tombait, on a décidé qu'il vallait mieux pour toi de dormir chez moi.

\- Hem hem dans ton lit plutôt fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Ha moins que tu n'aurais péféré dormir sur le sol ? ironisa Derek

\- Heu non. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part Derek

\- Mais de rien répondit Derek en souriant une fois de plus.

Stiles en le regardant sourir comme ça ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Sans comprendre pourquoi il commencait à tomber amoureux de Derek. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il était sûr à 99% que Derek était hétéro, et même s'il ne l'était pas il y avait peu de chances que Stiles soit son genre.

\- Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps et puis c'est l'heure d'aller au lycée fit Stiles en se levant.

Il alla déposer sa tasse, à présent vide, dans l'évier. Lorsque'il se retourna, Derek se tenait juste en face de lui. Un peu trop près au goût de Stiles. Même beaucoup trop près. Stiles tapota l'épaule de Derek:

\- Merci pour ton hospitalité, mon pote. Je te revaudrait ça un jour.

Et Stiles sortit de la cuisine. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis devenu complètement débile pensa-t-il. Sur ce il quitta la maison, l'air frais qui l'acceuillit dehors lui fit le plus grand bien. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Derek qui le regardait partit, depuis la porte de sa maison. Et Derek avait pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit humain hyperactif. Mais il n'était pas encore près à ouvrir son coeur à quelqu'un d'autre depuis la trahison de Kate Argent.


	2. Une journée agitée

Chapitre 1: Un réveil surprise.

Chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. C'est le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il se réveilla. Stiles ouvrit ses yeux et même s'il était encore dans les brumes du sommeil, une chose était sûr, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait dans un grand lit dans une chambre aux murs fait des briques. Il voulut se retourner mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Un bras, assez musclé au passage, le retenait par la taille. Il préféra ne pas bouger pour éviter de réveiller la personne qui dormait à ses côtés. Complètement réveillé il essayat de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien put faire la veille au soir. Mais rien n'y fit, aucuns souvenirs ne remontaient à la surface. Le noir complet. Hyperactif comme il l'était, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gigoter pour se défaire de cette étreinte étouffante. Grognements de gros chats, la personne se retourna et le bras disparut. Stiles put enfin respirer. Il se retourna afin de voir la tête du mystérieux inconnu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que l'homme couché à ses côtés n'était autre que Derek Hale, l'Alpha le plus bourru que la Terre n'est jamais porté. Ses cheveux brunc étaient en bataille, une barbe de quelque jours lui mangeait le visage et ses muscles finement sculpté le rendait agréable à regarder. Très sexy pensa Stiles. Son coeur ratta un battement. Hein ? A quoi je viens de penser là ? J'ai sûrement du boire hier et les effets se font encore ressentir. Justement j'ai un affreux mal de tête. Pas de doute j'ai bu hier soir. Remarquant que Derek dormait toujours, Stiles décida qu'il était le moment de partir. Son coeur battait à un rythme fou. Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Pourquoi il était en slip? Il n'avait pas coucher avec l' Alpha au moins ? SI ? Non? Il ramassa en quatrième vitesse ses affaires, ne prit pas la peine de se rhabiller et sortit de la chambre. Au moment de descendre les escaliers, il se prit le pied dans la manche de son pull qu'il tenait en main, et tomba dans l'escalier avec un bruit de tous les diables. Arrivé en bas, en mille morceaux, Stiles se releva. He merde pensa-t-il là je suis sûr que je l'ai réveillé. Et en effet Derek apparut sur le palier, les cheveux hisurtes et ne portant qu'un simple boxer,... Il fixa Stiles de ses yeux ténébreux et lui fit un rare sourire qui découvrirent ses dents blanches. Stiles rougit et se rhabilla en vitesse tandis que Hale descendait les escaliers sans lacher du regard Stiles. Celui-ci avait atteint la porte et s'appretait à partir quand Derek le rappela:

\- He Stiles!

\- Oui? demanda Stiles de plus en plus rouge

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça. Viens boire un café répondit Derek sur un ton catégorique. Et il partit dans la cuisine sans laisser le temps à Stiles de répondre.

Il suivit donc Derek qui lui présenta une tasse de café fumante. Il s'installa sur la table de la cuisine en ruine et se mit à boire en silence. Derek s'assit en face de lui et le regarde avec attention. Cela devint tellement gênant que Stiles décida de prendre la parole:

\- Peux-tu me dire ce que je fais chez toi ? Dans ton lit en plus ? En slip. J'espère que tu n'as pas abusé de moi. Sinon je vais le dire à mon père, il est shérif tu sais. Je crois qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir te mettre en prison et ...

\- STOP ! aboya Derek Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Tu parles toujours autant quand tu es stressé ou c'est juste une habitude?

\- C'est une habitude mais comment tu sais que je suis stressé ? le questionna Stiles

\- Les battements de ton coeur

-Ha... Stiles devint encore plus rouge qu'il n'était possible de l'être.

\- Bon je vais t'expliquer avant que tu me fasses une crise cardiaque. Hier soir, je faisais mon jogging dans les bois lorsque j'ai croisé Scott. Il te tenait dans ses bras. Tu était en train d'aider Scott à maitriser son loup intérieur lorsqu'il a perdu le contrôle. Sans le vouloir il t'a éjecter contre un arbre et tu as perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il est revenu lui-même il a décidé de venir demander mon aide. Comme tu étais toujours évanouis et que la nuit tombait, on a décidé qu'il vallait mieux pour toi de dormir chez moi.

\- Hem hem dans ton lit plutôt fit remarquer Stiles.

\- Ha moins que tu n'aurais péféré dormir sur le sol ? ironisa Derek

\- Heu non. C'était vraiment gentil de ta part Derek

\- Mais de rien répondit Derek en souriant une fois de plus.

Stiles en le regardant sourir comme ça ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Sans comprendre pourquoi il commencait à tomber amoureux de Derek. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il était sûr à 99% que Derek était hétéro, et même s'il ne l'était pas il y avait peu de chances que Stiles soit son genre.

\- Bon je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps et puis c'est l'heure d'aller au lycée fit Stiles en se levant.

Il alla déposer sa tasse, à présent vide, dans l'évier. Lorsque'il se retourna, Derek se tenait juste en face de lui. Un peu trop près au goût de Stiles. Même beaucoup trop près. Stiles tapota l'épaule de Derek:

\- Merci pour ton hospitalité, mon pote. Je te revaudrait ça un jour.

Et Stiles sortit de la cuisine. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ce geste? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis devenu complètement débile pensa-t-il. Sur ce il quitta la maison, l'air frais qui l'acceuillit dehors lui fit le plus grand bien. Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Derek qui le regardait partit, depuis la porte de sa maison. Et Derek avait pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure un sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit humain hyperactif. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre depuis la trahison de Kate Argent.

Chapitre 2: Une journée agitée

PDV Stiles

Après une journée d'école, Stiles rentra chez lui, complètement épuisé. Scott n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser pour sa perte de contrôle de la dernière foir et Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que c'était déjà oublié. Bref il était complètement lessivé. Le fait d'avoir dormi chez Derek était déjà assez bizarre. Avant il avait déjà des sentiments mais alors là il était complètement sous le charme de l'alpha. Il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve éveillé.

PDV Derek

Depuis que Stiles était venu passer la nuit chez Derek, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à s'oter son visage de la tête. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revenait sans cesse. Lui qui s'étais promis de ne plus jamais ouvrir mon coeur à quelqu'un d'autre, de ne plus tomber amoureux et bien en moins d'une journée il avait rompu tous ses engagements. Il a laissé tomber les barrières qu'il avais installé autour de mon coeur, pour un humain qui plus est. Toute la journée, il fit les cents pas chez lui, incapable de faire quelque chose. Même une course dans les bois, qui d'habitude le relaxait, ne le fit pas perdre son anxiété. Il devait absolument revoir Stiles. En voyant l'heure il décida de l'attendre directement chez lui, puisque c'était bientôt l'heure de la fin des cours. Il rentra donc dans sa voiture et quitta sa maison, dans un nuage de feuilles mortes.

Quand il arriva chez Stiles, celui-ci n'était pas encore revenu de l'école. Ne flairant pas la prsence du shérif, Derek entra directement par la fenêtre dans la chambre de Stiles. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil, au coin de la chambre et attendit. Il attendit assez longtemps pour le faire douter de ce qu'il était venu faire. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée pensa-t-il. Il voulu quitter la chambre, mais c'est à ce moment là, que Stiles décida de rentrer.

PDV Stiles

Il rentra dans sa chambre s'installa sur son lit et remarqua que sa fenêtre était ouverte.

\- Scott, combien de fois t'ai je dit de passer par la porte. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as des supers pouvoirs que tu peux te permettre de ... mais Stiles s'interrompit lorsqu'il remarqua que se n'était pas Scott mais Derek qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Ce dernier avait enfilé un jeans et un t-shirt noir qui mettait en valeur ses bras musclés. Stiles avala de travers.

\- Derek, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Scott t'a quand même bien amoché hier.

\- Rien qui ait changé depuis ce matin tu sais répondit ironiquement Stiles. Je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux.

Un sentiment de gêne s'installa entre eux. Aucun des deux hommes ne savait quoi dire. Derek prit son courage à deux main et s'installa à côté de Stiles sur le lit. Celui-ci se décala légèrement pour laisser un peu de place à Derek mais aussi pour ne pas sentir son corps collé au sien. Déjà qu'il réagissait à sa vue mais alors s'il devait le toucher, même un simple frolement, il aurait bien du mal à cacher son trouble.

PDV Derek

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Dans un élan de il ne sait quoi il s'est installé sur le lit à côté de Stiles. Mais le jeune hyperactif a reculé à son contact. Simple question de faire plus de place ou de dégoût ? Derek n'aurait su le dire. Mais cela le stressa davantage et lui fit douter encore plus de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Mais comme il n'avait rien à perdre il se lanca et fut direct :

\- Je t'aime Stiles.

Ce fut le silence. Stiles se crispa et regarda devant lui, complètement rouge. Derek pouvait entendre les battements rapides et irréguliers de son coeur. Il fixa Stiles attendant que celui-ci se mette à parler. Quelques minutes passèrent lorsque tout d'un coup Stiles se retourna vers Derek, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Alors comme ça le plus grand chef des loups-garous est amoureux d'un simple humain ? ironisa Stiles.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens de ... mais Derek ne put terminer sa phrase. Stiles venait de s'assoir à califourchon sur lui et avait emprisonné ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il s'embrassèrent passionément jusqu'à que Stiles rompent le baiser.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime sourwolf...

Chapitre 3: Un amour parfait


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Un moment gênant, très gênant

Voilà plusieurs semaines que Stiles et Derek s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments et depuis ils vivaient le parfait amour. Scott, Lydia, Kira, Liam et Peter n'étaient pas encore au courant de la relation de nos deux tourtereaux, mais ils avaient des soupçons. Le shérif quant à lui voyait bien que depuis quelque temps son fils avait changé; il souriait plus souvent, il lui faisait la bise chaque matin avant de partir au lycée bref des petites choses qui avaient disparu lors de la mort de sa femme, Claudia. Mais il était loin de se douter la cause de ce changement de comportement.

Il la découvrit quelques jours plus tard, un vendredi soir. Comme il n'avait plus rien d'intéressant à faire au bureau, le shérif avait donc décidé de rentrer plus tôt à la maison afin de passer du temps avec son fils. Arrivé chez lui, il trouva la maison silencieuse.

\- Stiles tu es là ?

Il entendit un faible bruit provenant de la chambre de son fils. " Il a encore du mettre la musique à fond dans son casque pour ne pas m'avoir entendu" pensa-t-il en montant les escaliers. Mais arrivé devant la porte de la chambre ces bruits ne ressemblaient pas à de la musique mais plutôt à des soupirs. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et ce qu'il vit fut pour lui une vision d'horreur. ( Pour nous juste du plaisir ^^'). Stiles complètement nu était en train de su... enfin de faire une petite gâterie à Derek en tenue d'Adam et Eve lui aussi. Il était présent de corps mais pas d'esprit, qui lui était perdu dans les affres du plaisir. C'est seulement quand Stiles remarqua la présence de son père et arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire (^^') que Derek revint sur Terre. Stiles était rouge comme une tomate et Derek essayait de cacher tant bien que mal son bijou proéminant avec un coussin. Tous les trois avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Le shérif passa ses mains sur son visage et dit:

\- J'ai besoins d'un remontant, un grand si possible sur ce il tourna les talons et descendit à la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre de whisky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Un mauvais rêve

Stiles était attablé à la table de sa cuisine. Devant lui se tenait son père, très furieux.

\- Comment aurais-je put penser avoir un fils pareil ! Hurla le sheriff.

\- Mais pa...

\- Tais-toi ! Tu me dégoutes. Les gens comme toi ne devraient pas exister. C'est contre nature. Comment peut-on imaginer que deux hommes sortent ensemble? Impensable. Que diront les gens quand ils apprendront que tu es gay ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le dire.

\- Et tu crois que cela ne se voit pas sur ton visage ? Les gens comme toi, on les reconnait rapidement.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racon...

\- La ferme! Hurla le sheriff devenant encore plus rouge. Tu fais vraiment tout pour me gâcher la vie. Juste pour un homme bien plus vieux que toi...

\- On n'a que 5 ans de différence ... répondit Stiles

\- que tu crois aimer...

\- Mais je l'aime murmura Stiles.

\- qui est un loup-garou

\- Mais ça ne change rie...

\- Et que son oncle est un psychopathe enragé termina le sheriff.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute. On ne choisit pas sa famille répondit Stiles

\- C'est bien le cas. Si j'avais su que j'allais avoir un fils pareil, je me serais abstenu de faire la cour à Claudia.

\- Mais maman...

\- Mais ta mère, si elle était encore vivante aurait eu honte de toi.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Stiles en se réveillant.

Il venait de sortir de son cauchemar. Il se trouvait dans son lit entouré de bras musclés, qui se révélaient appartenir à Derek. Celui-ci le rassura de sa voix douce:

\- Hé, bébé calme toi, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé chuchota Stiles.

\- Aucun souci. Raconte-moi plutôt ce qui a bien put te faire si peur mon amour ? lui demanda Derek, tout en embrassant les cheveux de Stiles.

\- Toujours le même rêve où mon père n'est pas d'accord sur notre relation. Il me fait une crise de colère et puis... s'interrompit-il, les larmes aux yeux, en repensant à la dernière phrase prononcée par son père.

Mais Derek le comprenait:

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chou. Tu sais bien que ton père n'a eu aucune réticence sur notre relation. Et puis ta mère serait fière de savoir qu'elle a eu un garçon qui est devenu un magnifique adolescent, intelligent, beau et ...

\- Et sexy termina Stiles en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Si tu le dit répondit le loup, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais ! Je suis sexy, sinon pourquoi tu sortirais avec moi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime Stiles, de tout mon coeur.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sourwolf, de toute mon âme.

\- Waouh, c'est profond ce que tu viens de dire là.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui as dit que j'étais intelligent ? Questionna Stiles en regardant Derek, de ses yeux innocents et rieurs à la fois.

\- Pas faux rigola Derek.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Stiles s'installa dans les bras de Derek, cachant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Lorsque Stillinsky senior arriva dans la chambre de son fils, attiré par le cri poussé plus tôt par le plus jeune, les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis, blottit l'un contre l'autre, un sourire sur leurs lèvres.


End file.
